The lost son homeward bound
by demigodVixen
Summary: Percy son of Poseidon and mother of Rome was abducted by the fates to lead a war latter one to save countless other in times to come, he was born a god, but by fates decree willed a demigod, now forced to go on a quest set by fate, and become a godling again he must face his foretold destiny , but when the time comes will he want to be a god in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me- the fray

_

THEN :

In Flash in the place that onces stood the boy with raven black hair. NOW stood a proud wolf black as night Itself ,with sea Green striping running down his face ,and silver ascending sending in other parts of his body.

If the other wolf could smile ; it would seem like she was now. Her large canines gave her the biggest smile known to man all the while leaving a very shallow shock daughter of Zeus.

Now the continuation of The Lost Son

The daughter of Zeus looked at the boy/wolf in awe , but a bit of fear as well.

"how did he get past the borders? " she thought, while eyeing the wolf boy and the larger female wolf .

She knew for a fact that no demigod she'd ever encountered had the ability to turn into a FREAKING WOLF!

so it left her thinking one thing ...he's a mobster.

Lupa looked down at her Lost one in her wolf form. She knew that if the young daughter of Jupite-no Zeus told anyone of her presences in the Greeks home base. Well let's just say it mostly wouldn't and very well for anyone.

She maybe be a Roman Goddess , but even she fid not like fighting with Greeks ...considering she had a half greek son.

Lupa looked down at the young one . Silver met green both wolves eyed eachother, both analyizing one another .

Finally , as Lupa could not stand the want to hold her child anymore she began to turn into her human goddess form.

Percy followed her example . Deep down he knew who as she was , for he had never forgotten that dream .

Thalia looked away as she realized that a god was flashing in the spot of where the wolf was...thus making her feel embarrassed by her earlier assumption .

But at the same time wondering what goddess she was , since she was sure that there wasn't a Greek wolf goddess in Greek mythology . Hera knows Annabeth would have told her if there was after all that girl was a wAlking Wikimedia at times.

Yet, when that happens it had Thalia wishing there was a some kind of children of Athena repellent . That way her brain would be less scarred by the non stop learning about whatever Annabeth was on at the moment.

**Whe**n the sound of bones breaking back into place, snd the light subsided The daughter of Zues looked to see the Percy back in human form and a wildly beautiful women matching most of Percy's facial features in her oppioun.  
**-$-$-$**

Percy didn't know what he should do next, but didnt have to worry long. As he felt arms pulling him in for a bone crushing hug , yet unlike Poseidon's hug he could still breath.  
"My little Angelo" his mom ...real mom mumbled into his never tammed maim of hair.  
"mom?" he said making sure just in case he was dreaming again .  
"yes my Pup ?" she said looking down at Percy with caring eyes.  
" can you call me Percy? i'm no Angel " He said causing Lupa to chuckle , wwhile ruffling his hair, and getting a playful growl from her Pup in the process.

"I suppose , but you will always be my little Angelo for it was the name I gave you. " Lupa said

Their reunion was brought short when the daughter of Zeus cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad your not werewolves, since I have no clue who you are? " Thalia said looking in Lupa's direction .

Percy wether by instincts ,or if it was his flaw stood in front of hos lost mother ...the goddesses of wolves and mother of Rome in a protective manner. Making Lupa smile inwardly .  
_**"He barely knows me from time apart, yet he shows Loyalty worthy of a Roman ." **_

"relax son she doesn't know who I am. To her I am a threat." Lupa said eyeing Thalia.  
Who noded at Lupa's reasoning.

Lupa sighed but knew children of Jupiter/Zues never let things go easily.

"I will tell you daughter of Zeus only if you swear upon the river Styxs not to tell a soul of my being her unless I give you the authoritie to do otherwise. Now fo we have a deal?" The mother of Rome stated more then asked.

Thalia knew that this might be the only way to get her answer she wanted.

"I Thalia Grace sware upon you terms " said Thalia earning a smirk on the mother of Rome

"Good . Now remember your promise, I am known much like your Chiron only stricter and if one would say barbaric at times but if only for the good of Rome... I am Lupa Goddess of wolves and mother of Rome."


	2. Chapter 2

** " In this farwell, there's no blood no aliby. ...what I've Done. **  
** Erase myself, and let go of what I've Done. **  
** Let mercy come...to cross out what I've Done! **

Evil has many forms most would only think that evil resides in one form... that of a Killer whos mind has only has the darkest thoughts running rampted throughout their minds.  
Though that may be one part of the overly looked concept. Evil was also in that of Hero's in training. Which seems to be overlooked , since who would believe that a hero would turn on his/hers brother's and sister's in arms.  
So , that being said a young Hero in question that had gone into the monster infested forests to let off some steam that they'd held on to for far too long . And to ponder their thoughts . Stopped short when their eyes saw the one who had stolen their heart Unknowingly with a the daughter of Zues and a rretreating wolf ?.  
However, the Hero would never admit it to anyone. Since their pride would blinde their common sense until it was too late.  
The hero in question cluched the Helm of darkness close to their chest which was hidden in a backpack eyes cast to the Heaven's .

"_There will be respect and equality amongs us , My lady has promised me that. So enjoy enjoy your time as rulers Olympian's . your time is coming to an end . The age if Choas is near ..."_

The lone figure looked at the boy one last time . Shaking their head sadly .

"soon ...soon war will happen may you be a worthy oppont , or a valent partner." Thought the Hero as they started to deliver the package to its destination away from the god of death .


	3. Chapter 3

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

... ...

Hi i must be crazy its 1:24A.M and I bet I wont be done till 5 Pm because.I get distracted easy . the truth comes out I blame my ADD and ADHD plus the temptation of my bloddy pool. Ps. I love that pool its the place I come up with most of my Ideas .im weird okay onwards to the story ...

... ...

"This time this place too long too late , just in case theirs one left. far away for too long."

...

Thalia couldn't believe what she had discovered of late. There were Roman demigods alive just like her Greek brethren. But mostly the wild boy Percy was half Greek half Roman and could turn into a FREAKING WOLF! Which was just so unfair in her opion .

The duo had left the forests a few moment's ago . Both had stayed silentl. Yet, as much as the daughter of Zues liked peace and quite the not talking was driving her bonkers.

"So Percy um wanna come with me to the camp fire? " Thalia said trippping over her wordings.

"Yea sure I guess" Percy mumbled .

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Upon the duos arival Percy couldn't help but look in the direction of the Area's Cabin. Thalia caught his line of sight .

"What are you doing? " Thalia asked as Percy started to walk to the Areas cabin.

"I um need to talk to umm ..."

"You have a death wish Dog breath."

" What can I say .I like to live on the edge" Percy said flashing his teeth in a smile at his new friend. Not knowing the effects it had on the daughter of Zeus.

"Sure whatever dog Breath just dont get creamed on your first day at camp." She said while walking off in the opposite direction.

Percy sighed once Thalia was gone. The girl made him nervous that was for sure. Percy walked to the cabin thinking of the girl Clairesse.

Just as he was about to knock on the door. A figure stormed out with a angry scowl on her face.

"Next time shut up !" The girl yelled at the offender in the cabin.

Percy instantly knew who the girl was... Clairesse.

She turned around and when she saw him . Her eyes became wide . Yet she covered it up .

"What do you think you are doing ?" She said irratated and intrigued.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

''Well um I um was wondering if you would mind um..."

"Spit it out boy or get lost" She said looking troubled for some reason.

Percy was just about to speak when Thalia came running in their direction.

"P...Percy your needed in the big house come on!" She said in between pants, as she dragged him away from a frowning daughter of War.


	4. Chapter 4

'we'll find our place in time' -my personal quote of the day

Percy wanted to bit the daughter of Zues head off. He was just about to ask clairesse out. Mind you that it was an awkward manner, but still how could she drag him away like that like he was some dog . That needed a scolding.

Once the two demigods made it to the steps of the big house .Which Percy found a weird name for the place. Sense when he thought of a big house it made a mental picture of a jail house pop in his head.

he'd been so caught up in his radom thought process that when a female hand pushed him forward .Let's just say he almost smacked his head agaist the not two strong arms grabbing him.

"Whoa ho my boy " smirked Chiron as he steadied the young son of Poseidon and Lupa.

"Thanks" Percy muttered as he straightened out his shirt.

"sir you wanted me?" Percy asked the legendary trainer of heroes questonly.

The smirk that once placed itself on Chirons face went grim and serious.

"yes I'm afraid so take a good walk with me and I shall explain you are dissmisted thank you child. " Chiron replied not leaving roon for argument.

Thalia huffed but not wanting to make the man/horse mad she left to find Annabeth .

Percy turned to face Chiron but the trainer was already walking. Leaving Percy with the only choice available .Which was to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5 quest

-''''-''''''-

Every beginning is another beginnings end.

-''''''-'''''-'

Chiron walked, or in his case trotted ahead in fast pace in an almost nervous manner.

When they reached a clearing that held a few strawberry bushes Percy was sure somthing was up with the centaur. But mostly he figured if Chiron wanted to off him this would be the bedt place to fo it seeing ,as there weren't any witnesses around.

"So um why'd you bring me here sir? " Percy asked nervously .

Chiron inwardly chuckled at the young ones nervousness.

"It would seem that I am in a predicament on what I am to do with you my lad. " Chiron said in a booming yet gegentle tone.

'I knew he wanted to off me' Percy inwardly groaned.

"Um why's that?" Percy asked in a controlled voice, make the old centaure unnerevered at the bold collectiveness the young boy had.

"It seems that just a few minutes ago today it was discovered that Hades Helm of Darkness was stolen from him. "

"So what's this have to do with me ?" Said a very confused son of Greece and Rome.

Chiron sighed shaking his head." since the discoveryof your existence and parentage has been found out. Hades has marked you the culprit."

Percy looked at the ground with hatred. And if glares could be magnified to kill . Chiron was sure that Hades would have died by the Percy was glaring at the ground.

"I didn't do it" Percy grumbled.

" Sadly Hades doesn't know that , however if you were to go on a quest and retrieve the Helm than perhaps war would be prevented. "

At the mention of war Percy's attention perked in confusion.

"War ? Why would there be war?"

Chiron looked at Percy in mournful way. He was born a god but by the fates degcree made a demigod , thrust in a life that would mostly get him killed . Never knowing his father loved him." Chiron thought sadly.

"Your father wouldn't let your uncle Hades kill you so he threatened war if Hades attempted murder of his lost son"

Percy looked at Chiron in a bit of shock. 'Dad actually cared?"

"So I go on a quest and retrieve the helm, everything goes back to the way it was and there'll be no war among the God's?"

Chiron mearly nodded .

"ok I'll do it." Percy said not wanting to be the cause of a useless war that was unwanted.

If possible Chiron looked at Percy with a bit of fatherly pride.

"Then go to the big house up in the attic to get your phorophcy from the Orical. Assuming your dtill sane at the end come and repeat it and we will round two more qust members to accompany you on the journey ahead. "

Percy nodded as he headed back to the big house unaware of the red eyes That watching him from afar.


End file.
